


Throw It Away

by molescollector



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anger, Crack and Angst, Drunk fighting, Drunk!Daniel, Idiots in Love, Lunatic Laugh of Jaehwan and Sungwoon, M/M, Multi, NielOng, Ongniel, Yoon Jisung Saves the Day, everything about ongniel, jealous!ong, ong also a bit drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molescollector/pseuds/molescollector
Summary: If you need alcohol to speak your truth, there may be an underlying issue that needs to be addressed.“Leave my hand, Seongwu. Why the hell you don't understand I don't need you just like you don't need me. Easy! Wasn't it? Saying lets' just end it. Easy!“ Daniel almost chokes on his own breath





	Throw It Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It is my another attemps for writing OngNiel.  
> I just can't get enough of them.
> 
> Inspired by Ong Seongwu's airport photos when they back from Taipei.
> 
> I can't say anything now, but i will talk more after you read the story.
> 
> Enjoy~~
> 
> ps: I still don't know how to tag -_-

“One Vodka shot please,” says Daniel extremely annoyed, irritated, he wants to get rid of all the frustration inundated in his mind.

“Your Vodka shot, sir!” the waiter says.

Daniel tilts the glass for bottoms up.

“Huh! I can't' even do this!” with these words a small teardrop comes out of his eyes and one by one hundred of teardrops follow the route. A loud cry comes along and Daniel starts crying like a little kid losing his toys. This is a rare and strange sight, because Daniel has never been seen crying, especially in public, even when he was hit by the cheap rumors a few months ago, when he won the first place in Produce101, when Wanna One won awards as a Best Male Artist of the year in 2017, even when Rooney or Peter was sick. He once said also that he was very difficult to cry on one of their vlive broadcast. But tonight, he cried. He shed a lot of tears.

Meanwhile, Seongwu comes in front of him, soothe his back, try calming him down.“Daniel, are you okay?”

“What are you doing??” says Daniel in anger. Daniel gets up and takes some steps to leave. And Seongwu tries to stop him by holding his hand.

“Leave my hand, Seongwu. Why the hell you don't understand I don't need you just like you don't need me. Easy! Wasn't it? Saying lets' just end it. Easy!“ Daniel almost chokes on his own breath

“I said, leave my hand! Why the hell are you holding it??” while uttering these words Daniel looks into Seongwu's eyes that was staring at their hands.

Seongwu blinks his eyes a couple times, he still doesn’t understand the situation. But he fists his hands. Taking a deep breath.

 

\--

 

 

 

At the dorm in the morning

Jisung, as usual, greet the members one by one, it's their day off today after their world tour in Taipei for two days. Sungwoon and Jinyoung went to the after party with other participants of ISAC, Daehwi and Jaehwan now are at the company’s studio working and composing a new song. Minhyun, Guanlin, Jihoon, and Woojin went out to shopping for new clothes.

Jisung went up to the 11th floor. He thought that both are still sleeping. It's their habit, when they were on holiday, Daniel and Seongwu will always stay at the dorm, wake up late and if they're hungry, they will go to Aori Ramen as usual. But Jisung feels something different when he reaches the living room. The air feels so cold. Jisung knocks Daniel and Seongwu's room.

“Daniel? Seongwu? Wake up” No answer, Jisung knocks once more

“Come in, hyung” Daniel answer below his blanket. He stretches his body, peeking at the leader. “Morning”

“Morning~” Jisung take a sit on Daniel's bed “Eww! You smell terrible! How many shots did you have last night?” Jisung asks while making a fake disgusted face.

“Why is it so cold in this room? Where is Seongwu?” Jisung asks Daniel because he didn't see Daniel's roommate on his upper bunk bed.

Daniel shrugs. His broad back now facing Jisung. Jisung caress Daniel’s hair, he is like his own brother or even son. Jisung climbs to the bed then back hugging Daniel. “What's wrong, Niel? Where is Seongwu? Are you guys okay?” Jisung asks again, feeling worried.

“I don't know, hyung, maybe he was sleeping at Jihoon and Woojinn's room. He didn't sleep in this room, last night” he answers with eyes closed “Anyway, have you had your breakfast, hyung?” he tries to change the topic.

“Nope, you want me to make something for you?” Jisung offering, Daniel almost relieved that he managed to change the topic until “but answer me first, is everything okay with you both?” Jisung now sitting beside Daniel, massaging the younger’s arm.

“Not great,” Daniel finally says, flatly. “Seongwu and I had a row last night and now we're not talking.” he sighs

  
“Oh no! What was it about?” Jisung ask.

“I can't really remember, something silly?" Daniel also not sure.

"We were at the pub, we'd both had a bit more to drink after you guys left, it went on for a while, then one of a girl at the pub walked close to our table and she flirts with Seongwu. She even crossed her legs to him, and he leaned up and showing her cleavage. And he.. he just smiling with his handsome-est smile! What if someone caught them in camera? This will be the end of his carrier... The fuck was that you think he did, Jisung hyung?!”

“Word, Niel!” Jisung pretend to almost hit Daniel's head

“Sorry,hyung. I just.. Just.. Damnit” Daniel put his palms on his face, which he is now sitting.

 

“The best thing you can do is be honest with Seongwu, and talk him them about how you feel about not being able to remember what happened,” Jisung said to Daniel “listen to him first and don't push your argument you had, yet,” Jisung said after he heard everything from Daniel. "If you apologize sincerely for your actions, and Seongwu isn't ready to accept it, don't insist on immediate forgiveness, he might need some time and space to cool off, so the best you can do is offer up a listening ear, be patient, and respect your his feelings when he is ready to talk"

Daniel being a good boy, always listen to his oldest brother. He will always listen to Jisung. Because he trusts the oldest so much like his own parents. But still, even Jisung didn’t know yet what is the reason Seongwu being that emotional. It’s not like Seongwu everyone knows.

 

\--

 

 

 

 

Last night.

.

 

Daniel and Seongwu went to the pub near their dorm last night for celebrating Seongwu’s birthday. They went with the other members, the minors decided not to came along with the hyung line, they prefer to watched a movie in Netflix at the dorm.

At first, they were just drink beer and chatting. They ordered one tall beer tower, and some finger chips and fried chicken. They were talking and joking for almost two hours, and the beer tower was almost empty. Jisung, Sungwoon, Jihoon, Woojin and Minhyun bid goodbye because they have a plan for tomorrow. Daniel and Seongwu decided to stay at the pub because they have no plan or schedule for tomorrow and will spend their three days off with sleeping.

Daniel knew beforehand that Seongwu had been badmood, all day, his eyes looked tired and lacked enthusiasm. Seen from most fansite photos while at the airport, Seongwu was caught on camera with his eyes staring at all fansite and fans who came to wait for them at the airport. Seongwu seemed mad ever since at the Taipei airport. There wasn’t a single picture of him looking smiling for the camera even for official media. Exhausted, maybe that's what in the fans minds who saw the photos. Most of them said "Have a good rest Seongwu" on all fancafe, twitter and even on Naver news.

Little did they know, Seongwu had his own reasons why he felt so bad mood and had no enthusiasm at all. If there was any fit situation, he is eager to destroy everything he sees both in Taiper and Incheon, even if he could, he would expel and yell to everyone at the airport at that time. He wanted to slam all the cameras carried by fans and fansite,  as good as the media. if only he didn't care about his image, he would have destroyed all the cameras even if it's the CCTV.

 

That’s why Daniel asked Seongwu to stay with him at the pub, little longer. He wanted to entertain his hyung.

 

Seongwu who had kept quiet and didn't say much. He is the one who is usually known and in charged as an entertainer at Wanna One, one of the mood maker. But this time, he just swung his head occasionally to follow the music. Seongwu chose to remain silent and eat the food platter that was still there. Daniel tried a number of times to invite a joke. But Seongwu only cast a sarcastic smile at Daniel. His freaking smirk. Daniel felt tired, Daniel felt it was enough to try hard to comfort his favorite hyung. Or maybe he also tired from their schedules.

Few minutes later, there is one girl in the pub came to them. Daniel noticed that the girl was already at the bar before they arrived, and Daniel had several times found that the girl stole a glance at Seongwu earlier. Maybe she was a fan of Seongwu.

Daniel said he would go to the toilet before going home. After a while, he returned to their seats but he stopped halfway. He saw from a distance that Seongwu finally smiled. Laugh instead with that girl. Daniel finally decided to sit on a high chair right in front of the bar. He doesn't know why his chest is hot. His ears too. He fists his palms. Angry?

He ordered one shot of Vodka. He gulped down one shot, two shots, five shots. Ten minutes later, he ordered for Wishkey, one, two, four shots. Daniel still feel hot inside, he feels his body, his head, and his heart is burning. _What is this?_

“Do you have Everclear here?” Daniel asks the waiter.

“Sir? Daniel-ssi, you drank a lot earlier. If you drink one Everclear, you will pass out” Said the waiter almost rejects Daniel order.

“Do you think i didn’t know that? Give me one” Daniel’s voice tensed.

“But..” The waiter in confuse, it is his job to take all of the order from his customers, but this.. this customer is Kang Daniel. The center of Wanna One. The Kang Daniel who is worshiped by almost the majority of the population in South Korea, even the waiter, he himself is also a fanboy of Kang Daniel. He didn't want his favorite idol caught by the camera to get drunk in public. The waiter then asked his co-worker to call Seongwu for help. Seongwu was seen talking to the girl, saying goodbye.

 

“Daniel, let’s go home” Seongwu asks, holding Daniel’s arm. But Daniel dismisses his arm from Seongwu. The older was taken aback.

“Daniel, come on” Seongwu attempts once more, and once again Daniel casts off his hand from his hyung.

“Shit, Daniel.. we need to go now” Seongwu couldn't wait to drag Daniel to get out of the pub. Luckily they are the last customers in the pub. It was very late, almost dawn. Also, it was impossible to lift Daniel alone, Daniel with his muscular body, not to mention he was slightly taller than Seongwu, even his shoulders were almost one and a half as big as Seongwu’s. If Seongwu is desperate, not even one step, then he will fall down. So Seongwu asked the waiter to call them a taxi to go back to their dorm.

 

-

 

 

Daniel is drunk. Yes, you’re right. Daniel is drunk now. He always said that he never drunk, he even said, he could drink 7 bottles of soju, 3 pitchers of beers even when he bought a new bottle of Whiskey while in World Tour, yet he never got drunk. But tonight, he feels very tired with everything. Their schedule is indeed packed, but these days he feels lonely, the other members are on their own business, so they have their own way to spend time, usually, Daniel will only play games with Seongwu and order some delivery food. But this time he didn't even talk to him at all, since returning from Taipei. Adding the scene with the incident at the bar earlier, the girl clearly teased Seongwu.

 

Daniel is pissed.

Seongwu tried to help Daniel walk. but again, Daniel refused presitently. “Don’t touch me!” Daniel snaps at the older. Seongwu close his eyes, his hand fists once again.

“You know what, fuck you, Daniel! You hear me? FUCK YOU. Don't you ever do that again!“ Seongwu yells at him finally blown up

“Do what?!” Daniel screams back at the older as he cries. His tears kept coming out, Daniel wiped it many times, not to mention the snot and bogger that had come out of his nose. He wiped it with his hoodie sleeve.

“What do you want? Whatdoyouwant? What.Do.You.WANT? God damn it, what do you want?!” Seongwu still mad at him, he’s yelling again. Daniel then crouched in front of Seongwu, his palm closed his ears, he was shocked by Seongwu's shout. He’s been wailing like crazy ask Seongwu to stop. Usually, when they are arguing, they might be ignoring with each other. But Seongwu was yelling, scream and pointing Daniel. Scary.

 

 

 

 

 

\--

 

Jisung called Seongwu and Daniel from the kitchen. It almost dinner time, both of them still at their hiding place.  The other eight members now at their living room, they bringing home some food because Jisung texted them to come home early because the leader wanted to talk and finish the fight between Seongwu and Daniel. Jisung already explains everything to the other members without Seongwu and Daniel acknowledge on text.

“Everyone, dinner is ready” Jisung shouts

Then a few seconds later all of them gathered on the dining room, but Daniel still in his room.

“KANG DANIEL, COME OUT NOW OR I WILL..” Daniel came out from his room before Jisung finish his yelling, too afraid that the oldest will drag him out.

Now everyone is ready to listen to the oldest, they were keep silent for a minute. Jisung sighs.

“Okay, now Kang Daniel, Ong Seongwu, tell me what happened last night? We need to solve this together. Tomorrow is our next schedule. I don’t want the company knows” Jisung initiate to talk.

 

One minute.

Two minutes.

 

 

“You.. you said that you will throw you that thing” Seongwu finally open his mouth.

“Throw what?” Daniel responds to the statement.

“Throw that fucking shirt!” Seongwu finally pointing to Daniel.

“What shirt, hyung?” Daniel now confused with Seongwu’s unwarranted accusations.

“That freaking shirt, Daniel! The stripes shirt! The.. the one that showing off too much of your shoulder!” Seongwu can feel a lump in his throat, he continue, stuttered.

“You said.. you said that it was pajamas, and you.. you said that you only wear it at home! You even said you will sew some buttons on it! Even you don’t have time, you said you said you only wear it if you’re only when you’re with me. But you lied to me, YOU FUCKING LIE TO ME!” He couldn’t stop yelling to Daniel.

“You.. You wore it at the airport! And you didn’t even bother to cover your shoulder! Do you even realize how many pairs of eyes focus on you?? That fucking cameras from everone there, captured from every angles! That fucking shoulder is mine, Daniel. MINE!” Seongwu is crying a river even wailing banging his hand to the dining table.

Everyone on the dining room were like, dropping their chopstick and spoon on the floor, Daehwi even gasped so loud, Jinyoung  and Minhyun blinking their eyes multiple times after exchange some glances each other and Jisung eyes almost popped out from his head, their jaws dropped to the table as they heard Seongwu’s wailing. Everyone did not believe what they heard, Woojin almost sprayed water from his mouth to Jihoon who was sitting opposite him. Not long after, a lunatic laugh came from Jaehwan and Sungwoon echoing through the room. The two main vocals laughed until their faces and ears were red, unable to process Seongwu's confession. Guanlin who sat next to Seongwu immediately stroked Seongwu's shoulder, calming his favorite hyung.

Daniel shook his head, try to manage his own mind. He just can’t proceed everything after Seongwu screams. Daniel who still standing at the pantry walked closer to the older.

“Seongwu hyung, look at me” Daniel says, now kneeling to see Seongwu’s eyes which looking down to the floor. His eyes were puffed and wet and there’s tears on his cheek left. Daniel put his hand to Seongwu’s knee.

“Hyung, Ong Seongwu, look at me, please?” Now he met the older’s eyes “So you’re saying, you’ve been ignoring me for these past two days because you were angry because I was wearing that shirt? I mean, why? i want to know the reason” Daniel amused holding his cheeky smile. and trying to not showing his bunny teeth.

“You.. You are such a idiot, Daniel.. Don’t try me to explain everything you already understood!” Seongwu feel his cheek burning from embarassement.

Daniel chuckld now changing to big laughter cannot believe what that he just heard. After some moments, Daniel tries to catch his breath from so much laughing.

"Okay, i promise to throw away the shirt for you, hyung.” Daniel wipes Seongwu’s red eyes

 

The others ‘awwing’ and woo-ing with Seongwu sudden confession. Clapping along with Jaehwan, Sungwoon, now Woojin laughter echoing every corner on the floor.

 

“Are we good now?” Daniel reaches Seongwu's with two hands.

Seongwu nods “If you can’t throw that shirt, i will help you. Or at least sew some buttons on it”.

 

:P

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah.. HAHAHA  
> It was so short, but.. tada!  
> Yes, I got inspiration from Ong Seongwu's airport photos after returning from Taipei Concert. Seongwu was caught with very sharp eyes as if he was holding back anger. I haven't found any photo or video where he smiled as usual. The Ong Seongwu we all know is the king of fanservice.
> 
> So here it is!!
> 
> I can still hear the lunatic laughter of Jaehwan and Sungwoon... XDD
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading.
> 
> hit me on twitter, @molescollector
> 
> XOXO


End file.
